


Young Mac

by BustersJezebel



Series: Red Canyon [1]
Category: Red Canyon (2008)
Genre: Burns, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BustersJezebel/pseuds/BustersJezebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac's early years. If you haven't seen Red Canyon, please be aware this is not a nice fan fiction. It contains foul language, explicit smut & non/con situations. DO NOT read this if it doesn't float your boat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fourteen

He is rutting into her like a fucking pig. But God her pussy feels fucking fantastic. It's like nothing on earth. Nothing he's ever felt before. She groans under him, "Harder". Fucking bitch wants harder? He can do that. He grabs her hips and starts bringing them down to meet this thrusts. He can feel his nails breaking skin. She hisses in pain but he doesn't stop. She wanted harder, harder is what she'll get. She is grasping him from the inside. Hot, wet and willing. He'll be fucked if he's coming before she does. He has pride. One more thrust and he feels her spasm around him. Gathering himself, he thrusts twice more into her before filling the condom she'd made him wear. He doesn't lean down on her, or hold her in any way. After a few seconds he grabs his dick holding the condom and withdraws from her quickly. She winces at his pace but he ignores her as he yanks off the condom dropping it on the ground as he pulls up his pants. He doesn't look at her as he buckles his belt before reaching for his shirt and putting it back on. He walks away from her leaving her spread over the boot of the car like a trophy which is what she had been. She was a senior. He is Mac, a freshman and she'd just popped his cherry. Bitch should be grateful he let her do it.

Fifteen

"No, Mac. I said no!" He ignored her as he ignored them all. Like his father. If you pushed enough they'd always say yes. And he liked to push. It gave him a secret thrill to make them say yes. He liked the resistance in their eyes. Since he'd lost his load in a pussy for the first time Mac had been after as much as he could get. Any size, any shape, any colour. Like this dark beauty he was currently fucking. She was a senior too. He liked them to have some experience, less hassle than wooing a virgin pussy. But fuck he was thinking he'd like a virgin pussy one day. Maybe he wouldn't even ask; he'd just take. He leaned down quick as a snake and took her nipple in his mouth biting down on it harshly. He knew this particular one liked that. And sure enough her no became a groan of acquiescence. He was home. The condom slipped on easily and without thought. Like always when he'd finished he withdrew, he never stayed, never cuddled or comforted. He had gotten a reputation because of it but they still came to him. He was testing how far he could take it, how bad he could treat them and keep them coming back. But fuck, they were sick because the worse he treated them, the more they wanted. He is Mac, a sophomore.

Sixteen

The slap echoed in the confines of the car. "Did I fuckin' say you could get out?" He's in a mood. His father wants him to quit school. Mac is disobeying him. He doesn't know why but he wants that piece of paper saying he's a high school graduate. He was in trouble for it, but his old man had given in all of a sudden. He knew he'd pay him back for it sometime down the track when Mac himself had forgotten about it. He is taking his own nerves out on the girl in the car with him. Fuckin' stupid bitch was asking for it getting in the car with him anyway. Most of them knew better these days. He's on her before she can even bring her hand to her face. Grabs her by the hair pulling her down to his lap. "Suck me off, use your fuckin' teeth bitch and maybe I'll do the same for you." He won't. He never does. Too much trouble. But she takes him in her mouth, she is unskilled. In fact he's betting he's the first cock she's actually had in her mouth. But she is willing, she takes him all in. a surprise but then of course she fuckin' gags. He smacks the back of her head telling her to cut that shit out. It causes her to bite down on him which in turn causes him to push his hips up in pleasure which of course fuckin' causes her to gag again. "Fuck!" He can't catch a fuckin' break tonight. He pulls her off his cock and pushes her around so she's on her knees facing away from him. Before she knows what he's done he's taken his knife and sliced her panties off leaving her skirt twisted up around her waist. Then his cock is covered and he's thrusting into her arse. She screams in pain but it only spurs him on. He roughly moves his fingers over her clit until she comes then he comes himself filling the condom and withdraws from her immediately. She is bleeding but he doesn't care. He never cares. He is Mac, a junior.

Seventeen

The party is loud, drugs are everywhere. Most of them made by his hand. Surprised the fuck out of the old man by being a fuckin' meth cook. Guess that diploma was gonna come in good for somethin' after all he said. Mac snorts into his beer as he thinks of that conversation. He was a couple of months from graduating. He'd been planning to blow this fuck hole of a town but his old man had shot that to shit. He fuckin' hated him. A pretty little thing is dancing a few feet away from him. Too stoned to know what she's askin' for she is undulating her hips while she sucks on a finger like a lollipop as she eyes Mac up and down. Fuckin' stupid cunt he thinks. They all are. Something twists inside him as she gestures him forward in a come-hither motion.

He took his beer bottle with him. She wraps herself around him and he lets her keeping his beer in one hand as the other grabs her arse hard. She's too far gone to wince in pain though she'll have bruises from it tomorrow. Suddenly tired of it all Mac grasps her hand yanking her out of the house around the side where he has her up against the wall and his condom-covered cock in her before she knows where she is. It's not enough. Not tonight. The beer bottle empties on the ground and before the girl has realised what he's doing he's pulled out replacing his cock with the bottle. Then he turns her around and rams himself into her arse. His eyes roll back in his head. Fuck that makes her tight. She is groaning and whimpering in pain but he doesn't care. He continues on, pushing her face into the wall a couple of times to shut her the fuck up while he loses himself in his orgasm not caring that he hasn't given her one as well. When he's finished he does as he always does pulls out, yanks off the condom and leaves the girl in the dust. He doesn't think about the damage he's caused, the pain. He is Mac, a senior.

Eighteen – Graduate

His own fuckin' private graduation party. Why the fuck not? His diploma was in the glove box of the truck. He'd have to hide it from the old man. He'd moved into his own house a month ago when he'd turned eighteen. More like Walter had moved him out. Left Walter alone to have whatever married woman he was fucking over when he wanted. It wasn't much, but he didn't need much. He finished his beer and threw the bottle out into the canyon as hard and as far as he could. Fuck he wanted out of this shit place. He gets back in the truck and is on his way home when he sees the hazard lights up ahead. He nearly drives past except he recognises her as a local, a woman his father was into. A woman who'd be sure and mention he just driven past. So he stops. Gets out of the car and heads back as she gets out herself. "Evenin' Miz Ashton, got yourself a breakdown?" His blue eyes track her as she leans against the side of the car.

A/N - Special thanks to Lauren for our back & forward discussions on Young Mac and your encouragement of where I see him going. And to Elle for your enthusiasm always. And to Jen who has grown to love Mac without even seeing the movie yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I sure do Mac, can you help me with it?" She un-crosses her arms leaning them back as she looks over at him. She ain't bad for an old broad he thinks. He's only ever had high school pussy, which he won't be doin' anymore as he ain't in high school anymore. No time like the present to get himself some woman pussy.

"Pop the bonnet." He stands at the front of the car waiting for her to do as he he's told her. He sees her raise an eyebrow at his order but she leans in doing as he said. He catches a glimpse of her cleavage as she does so. She's wearing a red bra. Something about that small thing causes his cock to rise in his pants. He ignores it as he looks at the engine. Gonna be his fuckin' life from now on according to the old man, engines and meth cookin'. He snarls to himself as he thinks of it. His focus is nowhere near the engine though he can tell immediately what's wrong with it. "Fan belt, I can jury-rig somthin' to get it to the garage, you got someone to pick you up?" He walks back to his truck as he speaks getting out the leather strap he keeps for his own fan belt emergencies. When he turns back around she's moved to stand in front of the car. The headlights shine straight through her clothes giving him a nice view of her body. She's got a nice body for a bitch with kids. He walks back as she moves to stand beside him as he fixes the fan belt enough to get her to the garage.

"No, I'm here on my own until my husband and children arrive next week." She leans in close giving him a smell of her. She smells overwhelmingly female. His animalistic sense stirs as he scents her. His cock is standing at full attention now and still he ignores it. He rules his cock, not the other way around. But he files away the information that she is on her own. She's his neighbor after all. He should watch out for her, or just watch her.

"She's done now, just drive her to the garage and I'll fix it in the mornin'" He drops the bonnet and moves back to his truck thinking he'll maybe wander up past her house one evening sometime and see what he could see.

"Could I impose upon you to follow me in? In case it breaks down again? And then drive me home perhaps?" He turns to look at her as she speaks. She wants him to drive her home? He realises she's still standing in front of the lights and her legs are spread this time. Suddenly he feels hunted. She hasn't moved toward him in any way but he feels like she's hunting him all the same. Still, fucked if he's gonna run from pussy.

"Hurry up then, I ain't got all night." It's a lie, he has nothing but all night but she don't need to know that. He gets back in his truck and heads out not waiting for her to get started. He drives steadily toward the garage as she follows him. He doesn't turn off the engine when they arrive merely puts it in park and waits while she parks her car by the pumps. When she walks toward his truck he tracks her movements. She's graceful,  
sinuous and fucking sexy as hell. No wonder his old man was always trying for her pussy. He doesn't open the door for her merely waiting for her to climb up and in. He has the truck in gear and is driving off before she's put her bag on the seat beside them.

"I'm on…"

"Know where you live, I'm next door." He interrupts her trying to tell him where she lives. He sees her look over at him from the corner of his eye.

"You're in your father's old house?"

"Umm, moved in when I turned eighteen." He frowns at offering that information to her. None of her fuckin' business. Shaking his head he pulls in at the store. "Need smokes." He is out taking the keys with him leaving her sitting high and dry. He grabs his smokes and is back in the truck and on the way to her house within minutes. He drives past his own falling down piece of shit. Don't matter to him where he fuckin' sleeps anyway. Ain't gonna be there for more than that. He pulls up on front of her house again not cutting the engine. "Garage'll call you when the car's done." Again he doesn't look at her. There is a pause before she opens the door of his truck and gets herself out. Least his father couldn't fuckin' say he didn't help the bitch.

He back's out without looking at her and roars down to his own house. "Should've made her fuckin' walk from here" He mutters to himself as he switches off his engine. It's only in the stillness that he allows himself to inhale the scent she left. His cock hardens again. He'll definitely be taking a stroll down there sooner rather than later he thinks as he heads inside. He hasn't bothered getting the power hooked up. Too much trouble. Old man had said he wasn't payin' for it and Mac himself couldn't be bothered. Same with the fuckin' phone. He thinks he'll get a generator one day, but not yet. He heads to the bathroom with a battery lantern wanting to wash off the meth smell. He fuckin' hated it. He is clean and just about to fall into bed when there is a knock on his door. What the fuck? No one visited him except his old man and he never fuckin' knocked, said it was his fuckin house he'd do what the fuck he wanted.

Mac hitches his sweatpants as he opens the door. "Miz Ashton?"

"I wanted to say thank you." She hands him a covered plate before she slips inside without him realising. His eyes narrow at her move. He'd do well to remember she's slippery. There's a reason his father keeps sniffin' round her summer after summer. It ain't cause she's a looker, there's plenty better. She watches him watching her calmly. She hasn't changed from when he dropped her off, or has she? He suddenly realises she isn't wearing a bra anymore. He feels his cock rising again and is thankful he's only lit the one lantern. He looks down at the plate in his hand before looking back up at the woman. She was hunting him he thought. No doubt about it. And she knew that he knew she was doing it and she didn't fuckin' care. He shrugged as he took the plate and himself with the lantern back to the kitchen, she could stay or go, it made no never mind to him. He puts the lantern on the kitchen bench as he grabs a fork out of the drawer taking off the cover on the dish at the same time. He forks up a bite of casserole standing eating it over the sink looking at her reflection come into the room in the window. He's watching her deliberately. She glances around a faint look of distaste on her face before she eyes him, or his back rather. She doesn't have any distaste when she looks at him he thinks. Fuckin' bitches are all the same. Two-fuckin'-faced.

Well he may only be half her age but he weren't stupid; and she wasn't gettin' any tonight. He was fuckin' tired, no matter what his cock fuckin' thought. He hadn't decided if he was gonna dip his wick in her yet either. There was a reason his old man was always sniffin' round her, could be he'd already had her for all he knew. He wasn't gonna get a taste of her until he knew whether he'd be takin' the old man's leftovers. Wasn't sure he wanted her if that was the case. He eats as he watches her glancing around and looking at him. There is a calmness in her that almost relaxes him before he catches himself. Fuckin' bitches he thinks. He cleans the plate, gives it a cursory rinse and shoves it back in her hands. "Thanks, see yourself out, I gotta get to bed." He takes the lantern with him leaving her alone in his kitchen. It's a test. If she obeys him he'll think about fucking her. If she follows him he ain't gonna touch her, she's too desperate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bear in mind Red Canyon was released in 2008, the flashback events take place several years before that and my story is again set several years before that. Cordless phones were a rarity at that time if in existence at all. And in the movie the Ashton house did not have one.

Mac lays down on his bed with a sigh. He rearranges his cock as he listens to the woman in his house. His fucking father's house. He waits to see what she does. There is no movement for several minutes and then he hears a sigh with a soft curse and her footsteps come closer. But then they stop. A few more minutes pass and then he hears them retreat to the front door and it opens and closes softly. A few seconds later he hears his front gate squeak open and shut. A feral grin crosses his lips as his hand wraps around his cock. Fucking bitch isn't stupid after all he thinks as he jacks off remembering her smell.

The next night sees him walking down the back way to the Ashton house in the dark. No moon tonight which is perfect for what he's looking to do. He's fucking pissed at her because his old man had made him fix her car even though it's the weekend. He was sure now the old man had fucked her but was still hot for her which was fucking weird. He wasn't one to keep pussy around usually. But for as long as Mac could remember Walter had always been looking at Miz Ashton. He hadn't paid no never mind to her until last night. When she'd paid attention to him. Fucking bitch. Were all the same, wanted cock. They'd try to hide it but it was what they were after. Least he didn't pretend he wanted otherwise. Cunt, cunt and more cunt.

He skirted the fence looking in the windows as he went. He stopped at the main bedroom. Lights on, curtains open, no shyness in this bitch. He settled in to wait. Her car is in the drive but he hasn't seen her anywhere. Minutes pass and he's thinking he should maybe check the other windows again when a door opens and she comes in. She was in the bathroom. She isn't wearing anything but two towels. One on her head and the other around her body barely covering her fucking sweetpot. Mac's cock tightens and he lets it this time, palming it. It's what he fucking here for. But he doesn't get closer. He wants to look for a bit first before he takes her up on her offer. She's tan all over. Got some Mex in her whether she admits it or not he thinks. He slips his hand in his sweatpants when she takes off the towel throwing it on the bed. Good body still. He can see faint lines on the bottom half of her stomach and frowns before he realises they're stretch marks. She turns facing the window fully and pauses so long he wonders if she can somehow see him but then she moves to the bed taking up the panties on it that he hadn't noticed. She steps into them before picking up the bra and slipping that on as well. He watches her lean forward and settle her tits into it before she does it up. Then she puts her fucking hand inside it readjusting them again before she slides a skirt up her hips. It's filmy like what she was wearing last night. And it's dressy. Then she slips a top over her head. When she's dressed she heads out of Mac's sight again taking the towel off her head as she does so.

By the look of her she's heading out. He needs to be quick. He puts a hand on the fence and vaults over, landing in the dirt bending his knees to absorb the shock. Then he skirts the pitiful attempt at a garden. Bitch shouldn't bother, ain't here but two or three months of the fucking year anyway. He slides around the house trying windows and doors like a wraith. She invited him here whether she said the words or not. In one of the darkened bedrooms he gets lucky and a window is not locked. He slides inside while he can still hear her hair dryer faintly. He stands there in silence breathing quietly. He's never watched from inside a house before. He moves slowly, feeling his way with his toes, sliding them across the floor inch by inch. He stops feeling with his hands when his boots meet resistance. A wall. He follows it with his hands until he's at the door. It's a closet though. Continuing on, he freezes when a crack of light cuts underneath the bedroom door.

Bitch must've turned on the hallway light. He stays completely still not moving in any way while he hears her moving around some more, living area now from the sound of it. Then he hears the phone ring and her answer. The lilt she gets in her voice tells him she's talking to family. That fuckwit son and the daughter. He slides back toward the closet as he hears her walking down the hall. Opens the door and steps in never taking his eyes off the bedroom door. He pulls it closed just as she opens the door switching on the light. "Of course Reggie, your room is all ready for you baby, okay sweetheart I love you too." He watches her hang up the phone and flick the cord she'd been trailing out behind her like a snake. She looks around the room smiling as she does so and then snaps off the light with a nod as she closes the door. He's in the daughter's room. Mac inhales the daughter's scent as he waits for her mother to stop moving around the house. He has all night. He feels his cock lengthen and harden again as he continues breathing the daughter's smell. Reggie, the mother had called her Reggie. She smells almost the same as her mother, not as ripe yet though but he thought she would with time. He wonder's idly how old she is now. She'd be about 10 or so he thinks. Too young, but beginning to sweeten. Good to look at though. If he remembers right she's a pretty thing. Tanned like her mother, but a natural blonde, and cheerful, he thinks grinding his teeth. Way too fucking cheerful. He'd make sure he fixed that in a few years if her mother kept letting her come back.

He hears the phone ring again and wonders who it fucking is this time. Then he hears his father's name. She is confirming that she's meeting him. She tells Walter to thank him for taking the time to work on her car today; that it was lovely of him, that he'd grown into a very handsome young man. Mac shakes his head wondering if she's retarded. She's talking about him like he's her fucking child. What she says next nearly sends him to his knees though. "I wish he was our child as well."

As well? What the fuck is she talking about? What the fuck is she talking about? His hand tightens on the closet door but he comes to his senses as he hears her walking down the hallway still talking on the phone. She must have the longest fucking phone cord in the world. He listens to her tell Walter she's on her way and he hears her hang up the phone again and then more movement before her footsteps move up the hall and the front door opens and closes. Then he hears her car start and pull out. He pictures her reversing out of the driveway, turning toward town and putting the car in drive and moving off. He times in his head how long it would take her to drive past his place, fancies she pauses trying to see if he's got a light on somewhere before picking up speed and being on her way again.

Mac opens the closet door and steps into Reggie's room. He inhales again using her scent to calm him down. He kneels where he is bowing his head as what she's said rolls over him. What the fuck is she talking about? Devon or Reggie or both belong to Walter. Devon most certainly he realises at once. The way he lets him get away with shit around town when he's here. Normally Walter would be the first to clip a kids wings but he let Devon get away with shit he never let Mac get away with let alone any other fucking kid in town. Reggie he didn't know about. Didn't fucking care about. He breathes slowly letting her seep into his senses. Mother and daughter inside him, deeper each time he breathed. His cock twitched again. Mac leaves his hands on his thighs as he visualises seeing the mother a little while ago, her stretch marks, her breasts, her cunt. And he pictures the memory of her daughter snuggled up against her side. Both pretty, both looking at him. He dips a hand into his sweats stroking himself until he is hard yet again. Standing he continues to stroke himself as he moves to the dresser switching on the light. He rifles through drawers, not much in here given she's only her a couple of times a year but he can make do. He stops at a pair of panties, bright pink bikini style. He frowns as he picks them up. They seem more adult than he'd expect a girl of what he thinks Reggie's age would wear.

Fuck it, he doesn't fucking care. He grabs them as his cock jumps in his hand. But he's not finished yet. He opens the bedroom door out the door and moving to the main bedroom flicking on the light there too. She's only left one on in the lounge room. He goes straight to the bathroom and picks through her dirty clothes grabbing her panties. Red, like her bra from last night. He takes his hand off his cock holding pink panties in one hand, red in the other. One clean, one soiled. Like the Ashton bitches he thinks. He brings the red ones to his nose inhaling again, this time smelling the complete essence of the woman he knows has come onto him. The woman he knows is fucking his father and who has fathered a child with him, possibly two. Mac slips the pink panties into his pocket while he continues to hold the red ones to his nose. Then his other hand pushes his sweats down far enough to let his cock spring free. He strokes up and down it lightly. The way he does when he's alone and can take his time. He drops the red panties along his cock brushing them over it lingeringly, letting it jump and twitch in pleasure. He thinks of the pink panties in his pocket as he rubs the red ones all over himself. He'll take her up on her offer he thinks. Fuck his father's leftovers, then in several years he'll do the same to Miz Ashton that's she's doing to him. Mac doesn't question that what's making him really hard, what's making his breath catch in his throat is not the red panties on his cock, but the pink panties in his pocket. The face in the picture frame he can see sitting on the bedside table in the bedroom he's looking at. A sweet, cheerful, pretty tanned face. Grinning at the camera. Not smiling but grinning.

His orgasm is on him suddenly, his balls drawing tight to his body as he grasps his cock firmly in his hand tightening his grip even more when his come boils out of him in steaming jets. He feels it splatter over his hand, some getting on the panties and some on the floor. His head droops as his release flows through him. His chin is touching his chest. Fuck that felt good. No fucking female to worry about getting home. No fucking condom to get rid of. He stands there for several minutes as he slowly goes flaccid, his grip loosening slightly as time passes. Mac kneels again giving a cursory wipe over the floor with the red panties before wiping himself down and then throwing them back in with the dirty clothes. He still has come on his hand so he brings it to his mouth licking himself off. He's never minded his own taste. He slides back through the bedroom switching off the light but pauses on way through the lounge room. There are pictures on the coffee table. He glances through them without sitting down before he scoops up a couple putting them in his back pocket this time. Then he steps back into Reggie's room closing the door behind him. He looks around making sure nothing is out-of-place then moves to the window. He fiddles with the lock making it so then it's locked it will actually be open. He'll use this entry again.

He steps out of the house the same way he came in and heads home to bed putting the pink panties under his pillow.

Several hours later he is woken by Miz Ashton's headlights as they drive past his house. He smiles as he slides a hand under his pillow touching the panties there and falls asleep again.

When she opens the front door she pauses on the threshold, like a deer caught in the headlights. There is something amiss. She wonders if an animal has managed to get inside the house. The house feels tainted somehow. She walks inside carefully, checks each room. Nothing is amiss. It is not until the next day and she is doing her laundry that she notices the state of her panties. And she knows he is what she felt last night. She feels her pussy gush at what he'd done, the evidence he'd left her. Her hand snatches them up bringing them to her nose to smell him. He smells like his father, but with an extra something all his own. Something positively animalistic, something wild and dangerous. More dangerous than his father.

She couldn't wait to fuck him. She hoped he wouldn't wait too long.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Two days pass. Mac works like the dog his father treats him. He's beginning to get more and more sick of it. Knows he needs a release but beyond pussy he doesn't know what it is. Just….something is missing. He fucks two girls in two days. Leaves them when he's done like he always does. It unsettled him because they expected him to. Mac did not like doing what people expected him to do. That was boring shit.

On the afternoon of the second day he comes home to find the red panties he'd come in at Miz Ashton's house hanging from his back doorknob. Soiled. He inhales them as he lets himself inside. Bitch was giving him an invitation. Didn't know who she was fucking with. He isn't his father and he isn't her husband. Mac is not gonna put up with any shit she tries to fucking dish out. He showers off the chemical smell he loathes. Doesn't know why he bother's sometimes, feels like it's never gone these days. He twists his cock a few times in the shower but isn't interested in jerking off.

He dries himself off and lies on his bed sliding a hand under his pillow. They're still there. They don't smell like anything but him anymore. The way she herself will smell one day. But he remembers what they used to smell like and that is enough. Holding them in his hand still under the pillow he falls asleep. He wakes hours later disoriented. Darkness has fallen. He let's go of the pink panties he's still holding under his pillow and sits up on the side of the bed. He scrubs a hand through his hair and heads to the bathroom to relieve himself. Then lighting a lantern he moves to the kitchen. Instead of making himself something to eat he sits at the table for a time just thinking.

Time to stop playing he realises. He needs to decide if he's gonna fuck his father's leavings or not. She wants it, Mac knows he can get it up for her. But he isn't sure he wants to dip his wick in something that his father is still dipping into. Sharing cunt with his old man was just fucking sick. It doesn't cross Mac's mind that desiring a child is also sick. Desiring a child that is possibly a half sibling even more so. He decides to return her panties and see what develops.

Mac knocks on her kitchen door, when he sees the shadow heading toward the door he holds his hand out the panties dangling off his index finger so they're in her face when she opens the door. "Loose something Miz Ashton?" She snatches them from his hand and looks at him for a second. He thinks she looks like a cat lapping at cream. Self-satisfied. He can't wait to disabuse her of that notion.

But he leaves it for the time being, letting her think she has control for the moment. She steps back inviting him inside. He has interrupted her dinner. "Care to join me?" She asks motioning toward the meal on the table.

He shrugs, he hasn't eaten yet. "Sure."

He sits letting her get a plate for him to serve himself of the casserole on the table. He eats along with her, she keeps watching him but he avoids her eyes looking at the fridge while watching her from the corner of his eye. But his focus drops away from her briefly when he sees the pictures on the fridge. They're of the family, the girl and the boy who Mac doesn't give a fuck about. He realises she's noticed him looking and he shifts his focus back to her. "Don't look old enough to have kids half-grown." He is speaking the truth, she looks good for her age.

It is the right line. She smiles at him looking down at her food making like she's shy. What a load of fucking bullshit he thinks. Finished eating he stretches his body in his chair before leaning back with an arm over the back. He lets the other dangle between his thighs, deliberately spreading them out over her floor, letting her look at him while taking over her space. Fucked if he's gonna make the first move he thinks. She isn't going to win this game. He pretends to scratch at himself idly while looking at the fridge again. He feels his cock twitch in his pants as his eyes glide over the pictures on the fridge.

He sees her looking at his hand rubbing himself and thinks that while he can fuck her it won't be her he's fucking. It'll be that daughter. The daughter he's going to take when she's legal. Which means, "How old are they? When are their birthdays?" She answers him and he files away the information for future use without mentioning them any further.

"Ice cream?" He nods and she gets up clearing the table and stacking the dishes in the sink before opening the freezer for it.

"Ain't vanilla is it?" He questions her deliberately asking a question she's going to take as sexual. He loves vanilla ice cream but that's not the point. He has a secret sweet tooth and he'll pay for it one day with the little care he pays his teeth.

She looks over her shoulder at him as she scoops with a smile like she'd had the night they'd met on the road "Rum and raisin choc chip." He shrugs thinking it sounds disgusting but he'll eat it. Like she's fucking saying she's not vanilla in any way. Yeah right. And that smile of hers isn't doing for him what it did that night. Will never do again now he knows about her and his old man. But she won't know that. He'll fuck her and then fuck with her.

At that thought Mac's cock sits upright. The thought of putting marks on that pampered skin that would scar and stay with her forever made him hard as a fucking rock. And he realises that's what's been missing, he hasn't been marking his territory.

"You know if you fuck me the old man won't have you anymore?" His question drops like a bomb in her nice pretty kitchen. He's tired of mind games, has never really cared for them, prefers the physical game instead. And he wants to see how far she'll go with him.

"I won't tell if you won't." She turns looking him square in the eye as she says it before bringing the ice cream scoop to her lips and licking it slowly, making like she's going down on it. Mac smirks at her. She can do that. He stays in his seat as he simply un-snaps his coveralls, one snap at a time, pausing when he's halfway done to lightly brush his chest. His chest hair is sparse but he has it. When he hears a faint moan from her he continues with each snap, still slow and steady.

When they're all undone he simply reaches in and pulls his cock and balls out. His cock is hard, and his balls are drawing up, but he's not a hundred percent in the zone she's in. He can smell her for fuck's sake she's that far gone. "The bedroom."

He cuts her off "Here, suck me off." He takes his cock in his hand, offering it to her. She frowns at him but he waits her out, he knows she'll cave, they all do.

"You'd better repay the favour." Her voice is firm giving him an indication she has backbone when it comes to sex, no wonder the old man keeps coming back he thinks, he's a fucking sucker for a forceful woman. He is too, makes it that much sweeter when they cave for him. And they do, they all do. Mentally shaking his head Mac simply smirks and waves his cock at her. She leaves the ice-cream and walks toward him, her smell getting stronger as she moves in. He spreads his legs obscenely letting her kneel between them. She licks her lips as she focuses on his cock. It has gotten harder as he's flicked his glance over the fridge again. He looks down at her as she leans toward him. He doesn't touch her in any way. She puts her hands on him, one hand grasping his cock as he lets it go, the other cupping his balls. He closes his eyes to shut her out as she engulfs the head of his cock in her mouth. She is experienced in sucking head. Mac feels his cock licked gently at first, then the tongue on him becomes firmer until she is licking up and down his cock in full. He can feel saliva dripping from her mouth onto his cock and balls as she does so. He grips the base of his cock holding himself off. Fucked if he's gonna shoot his load before she's even had him in her mouth. He opens his eyes and looks down at her, she is looking up at him like she owns him.

Bitch has made a mistake. Mac is owned by no one but Walter. He leaves off his cock and puts his hand on her jaw. Prising it open and with his other hand on her neck he forces her head to move over his cock, her lips opening to take him in. He moves her head up and down on him several times not allowing her to do anything other than submit to his fucking her mouth. She sucks him eventually and his head falls back in pleasure briefly before she pauses just holding him in her mouth. He looks down and sees her looking at him in a considering way. Bitch is going to bite him, he can tell. His buttocks clench as he times himself and thrusts up into her mouth as she takes him back in and bites down on his cock in return for his forcing her to suck him. Mac groans in pleasure as the pain floods through him and he allows himself to come. He keeps hold of her neck forcing her to stay on his cock as he floods her mouth. He feels his come splatter on his balls, Cunt isn't swallowing. Mac doesn't care. This time. He knows he's surprised her by coming in her mouth when she bit him.

He lets her go and she moves off him wiping her mouth as she does so. She stands up and steps back to the counter taking up a spoon as Mac snaps his coveralls back up again. He doesn't bother cleaning himself off, he'll shower her off at his house. He watches as she eats some ice-cream. Getting rid of his taste he knows. Thinks he's fucking stupid. He nearly laughs at her. She surprises him by pulling up her skirt and pulling down her panties. She steps out of them leaving them on the floor. She comes back to him but before she can lean down the phone rings. She steps away to answer it and he hears the lilt in her voice as she greets her daughter. Mac's eyes flit to the fridge. He stands up and moves to her caging her against the bench. He leans in and swipes his tongue up her neck; an excuse to be near the phone, to hear the girl's voice. His ears focus on it as he licks and sucks at her mother's neck. He leans his head closer, she is responding to him, not trying to push him away. He brings both hands to her breasts kneading them through the blouse, she'd let her kid suck on these he thought, the girl had been here before him. For some reason that turned him on and he found himself hardening again.

He scrapes his hands down her front to her pussy and pushes against her mound roughly before gathering the skirt in his hands and bunching it up. She raises her free hand and tries to push on his shoulder indicating she wanted him to go down but he wasn't moving away from hearing that voice. And he's feeling in the mood for something different. His eyes light on the ice cream, it's starting to melt. Scooping up a small amount he moves it down as he continues to work on her neck and listen to the conversation, she hasn't noticed what he's doing. Without warning he pushes the ice cream into her causing her to hiss and flinch at the cold. He hears her distract her daughter on the phone as he laughs silently and mashes the ice-cream into a mess inside her with his fingers making sure to tease her but not enough she'd come unexpectedly.

And then he stops, leaving her wanting and needy. He can smell her arousal stronger than ever. He doesn't want to but he steps back and sits in his chair again as she looks at him in anger and bafflement as she continues to talk. Mac licks his fingers clean of the ice-cream and her looking at her all the while. He wants to stay there listening to that voice on the other end of the phone but he wanted to leave his father's lover wanting and this is the perfect time. He waits another couple of minutes and just as she starts to wind the conversation down he ups at leaves. Doesn't look at her and doesn't shut the door, simply leaves. It's what he does. Besides the bitch has to learn who is in charge.

When home he locks his doors so she can't get in which is not something he normally does. He has his second shower of the night getting rid of an organic smell instead of a chemical one this time. He has a voice to go with those pictures he'd stolen and her panties. That would be enough for now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mac wakes when Walter kicks his mattress the next morning. He opens his eyes to see his father's face looking down at him furiously. "What?" He yawns as he sits up. Walter has to leave town it seems, business in Nevada, to do with distribution. He'll be gone a week, two at the most as he may need to travel south. Mac frowns at this, what the fuck is going on? He knows better than to ask however, his father would tell him nothing about the distribution.

"When are you leaving then?" Mac stands and stretches.

"Now." Walter steps back as his son stands to his full height. How long had he matched him in height and build? It was disconcerting to see him in the man before him. He realised Mac was no longer a boy. He was a man in full. He leaves with one final warning "Don't fuck anything up or I'll fuck you up."

Mac sneers at him as he watches his old man walk down the hallway and out the front door leaving it wide open. He dresses and meanders out to the kitchen to see what he could scare up to eat for himself. His brain has started working by the time he's sitting down to his meal. Tonight has will be the night, bitches family gets into town in about three days. He heads out to his truck and to the cave, he works like a dog to get ahead on his orders so he can take the night off, maybe the next day. He is buzzing on his own high. A high of knowing he's going to be fucking up something his old man finds precious. He knows if Walter finds out he'll kill them both. And that turns him on. He wonders if she's smart enough to know it as well and if she does is it a turn on for her too?

And he wonders if she realises that he's not just a younger carbon copy of his old man, does she realise he's more than Walter? Does she realise that he doesn't always cajole, that he likes to simply take at times? Mac finds himself hardening in his pants as he thinks of sinking into her over and over until there is nothing left of her but a morass of blood and pain. He wants to make her suffer like he's suffered all his fucking life. He wants to make every woman he's with suffer, it was a woman who brought him into this world, a woman who allowed him to be spawned. A woman who'd left him with Walter without reason or thought.

The visions that run through his head defy description, they're of fire, knives, blood and suffering. And each image he envisions makes him harder than the last until he orgasms without even a touch on his cock. He leans both fists on the bench he's working at as his cock spurts continuously in his pants. His buttocks clench as his hips thrust into thin air. And when he has finished he simply kneels where he is allowing his tremors to subside. He comes back to himself later not knowing how much time has passed. Mac lives his days by the sun. He doesn't need a fucking watch to show him how slow his life is passing him by. He stands shakily and finishes his work. It is full dark when he exits the cave. He drives home and passing his own driveway he continues on to the Ashton house. He switches his lights off as he reverses around the side of the house so his truck is not visible unless someone walks around to the back of the house. He lights a cigarette as he gets out of the truck and rummages through the trash in the back for what he is after. Swinging it around his neck he steps up to her back door.

A/N - short one sorry, one final chapter, all finished. Just needs editing.


	6. Chapter 6

*****Warning - This chapter has non/con acts along with very mature psychological themes - PLEASE take note of this warning*****

Chapter 6

Mac opens her back door without knocking. He closes it behind him, flipping the lock as he does so. It snicks into place quietly. He can hear the murmur of the television from the lounge room. He breathes in, scenting her out as he moves silently through the kitchen. He looks at the cherub face on the fridge and smiles as he thinks of what she's gonna be like in several years. Then he shifts gear as he smells her mother like the wild animal he is. She smells like she's in heat he thinks.

He treads down the hallway slowly taking in everything this time as the lights are all lit. Family pictures, dust catchers and the odd painting. It wasn't a large house but she'd made it homey. Fucking lie it all was. If it was a home she'd not be out fucking around with his old man and now him. A thought crossed his mind. She said she wished he'd been hers too, did that mean she fucked around with that little shit she'd birthed? Did she fuck around with her own daughter? He is infuriated with his thoughts. Did she fucking do that? Was she that fucked in the head?

Mac shakes his head, he isn't here to wonder, he's here accepting an invitation. He stops in the hall and takes out a cigarette lighting it just as she walks in from the lounge area. "No smoking in the house." She says it like he's going to obey. Mac simply inhales deeply before taking the cigarette out of his mouth as he exhales through his nose. The smoke curls languidly around his head, he sees her eyes narrow at him through the haze. She looks him up and down, not like a cat this time but like he's a fucking bug or something. Fucking bitch still thinks she's in charge. He almost rolls his eyes at her stupidity.

Putting the cigarette in his mouth he smiles meanly at her as he speaks "Clothes off I'll tear them off." He starts walking toward her slowly and she raises an eyebrow at him in challenge going to speak when he leaps suddenly ending up directly in front of her. His hands take her blouse and rip it down the front, he's always had strong hands. Before she can do more than gasp he yanks if from her shoulders and taking the cigarette in one hand he wraps the other around her and leans in biting her neck. He has to stop himself from simply closing his teeth on her flesh and gnawing at it like a rabid dog. Not her his mind whispers to him.

Her hands are in his hair alternatively pushing on him and then trying to draw him nearer to her. Mac stops biting her and uses his hand to pull down her skirt taking her panties with it. He takes another draw on his cigarette as he watches her through the smoke. He has her naked in her own hallway in front of him while he is fully clothed. He likes that. She's pushing on his shoulders trying to get him to go down on her but he ignores her instead. Keeping eye contact he takes another draw, the cigarette glowing brightly and before she knows what he's doing he has pressed it to the side of her breast. She shrieks and her arms immediately try to push him away but he lets the cigarette fall as he puts both arms around her with a laugh. Bitch knows who is in charge now.

He leans down and hoists her on his shoulder easily despite the fact she's no light weight. He walks to the bedroom while she kicks and screams, his cock is a hard rod in his pants as he feels her struggle against him. She overbalances him enough that he knocks into the door frame as he walks into her room and she loses her breath as he swings around, deliberately smashing her head on the door frame in return. It stuns her enough that he can dump her on the bed. He follows her down putting a knee in the small of her back as he takes the rope he'd brought in with him and ties her wrists behind her back. Then he flips her over. He wants to see her face when he fucks her.

Leaving her for a second he goes back out to the hallway and grabs the cigarette he'd dropped and inhales, sucking it back to life. As he walks back into the bedroom she looks up at him. Her hair is disheveled and she is sweating in fear as she looks at him like he's a fucking stranger. Which he is. It isn't his fault she made the mistake of thinking she knew him, thinking she could control him. He isn't his father, bitch was stupid to think he was anything like him. Exhaling smoke as he looks her over Mac grins down at her. For some reason that made her look even more afraid. He'll have to remember to grin at bitches more often. Tapping the cigarette he holds it in his right hand as he leans down putting a knee on the bed. She won't stop moving however forcing him to change his plans. He straddles her thighs stilling her completely, he can feel the strain this puts on her shoulders through her whole body. She's running the risk of dislocating them if she doesn't stop moving around.

He waits her out patiently and when she stops struggling he leans over. Flattening her left breast on her chest, he sucks the butt of his cigarette one more time bringing it back to life, knowing this next burn will extinguish it. Watching her he presses the butt directly on her nipple.

Her screams nearly make him come in his pants. This is what you've missed his head tells him as he exults in her pain. It feeds the gnawing hunger in him for more, more everything. He wants to bury himself inside this woman, to fuck her so deeply he tears her to shreds. And then he wants to do it again. Her sounds are the sweetest melody to his ears. He sits back on her legs simply riding out her struggles. Wondering idly if she will end up dislocating her shoulders in her struggles he pinches her right nipple as he watches her face. Tears are streaming down her face, mucus running from her nose into her mouth and her skins is cold and clammy to the touch.

Mac palms his cock as her struggles die down again. He un-snaps his coveralls slowly, exactly as he did last night but this time he shrugs his shoulders out of them, he's not wearing a shirt having divested himself of it at the cave earlier today. He watches her watching him. And he sees her eyes widen as she realises what he's planning to do. He pauses as he looks at her and suddenly thrusts his fingers between her legs and into her. She is bone dry. Mac merely smiles as he fondles his cock, its leaking pre-come. He swipes it with his fingers licking it off and her eyes widen at him. He reaches into a pocket of his coveralls taking out the condoms he'd put there and lets them drop on the bed. She starts to struggle again as she realises he will have her, she will not get out of this.

From another pocket Mac takes a switch blade, thumbing it open he watches her freeze at the sight of it. He trails the tip of it over her skin, over her forehead, down her cheek and across her lips. He lets it sit on her bottom lip before digging it in ever so slightly and pulling her lip down, just a little. He watches the pulse flutter in her neck and he envisions putting his hands around her neck and simply squeezing and feeling that pulse stutter and eventually stop while his own continued to beat. He groans as the visions pulse in his brain. . What he wants to do now his animal has been let loose cannot be done on this woman he knows. He will only be able to touch the surface of what he wants to do to Miz Ashton, the mother of his half sibling or siblings and his father's lover. But she has set his needs free, let loose the animal in him. She will be his first, not his last.

Eyes narrowing Mac taps the blade against her bottom lip. "Are they both the old mans?" He questions her abruptly. She frowns at him through the haze of fear and pain.

"What?" She moistens her lips as she speaks, her voice is already hoarse from her screaming.

"Fucking kids, are they both the old mans or just your cunt of a son?" He scrapes the knife over her right breast leaving a shallow cut in his wake that oozes blood sluggishly.

She freezes again as she looks at him, he can tell she is trying to backtrack, wondering how he knows that Devon is Walter's. "Answer!" His demand is accompanied by a sharp stab of the blade into the soft flesh of her breast. She shrieks and starts struggling again. Shaking his head in fury Mac leans down and places the knife on the pulse point of her throat. He waits while she moistens her lips again.

"Yes, they're both your fathers!" She answers as he digs the knife into her again. He watches the blood well and run down the gentle slope of her breast to drip on the bed slowly.

"How do you know?" He asks this as he taps her chest lightly with the switch blade causing little pinpricks in her skin. Within seconds she looks like she's been covered in red marking pen dots. Except of course its blood. Each time he pricks her she jumps in pain.

"I had the others terminated, anytime my husband made me pregnant, I terminated them." She doesn't look at him as she admits this and Mac knows that she is telling the truth.

"How many babies did you murder then Miz Ashton?" Mac stops pricking her with the knife and puts it on her left breast that he's already damaged with the cigarette, he presses the tip of the knife into the burn he'd put directly on her nipple and she screams starting to struggle again. He is unmoved by her cries of 'no' and 'stop' and keeps up the pressure until she stops struggling after losing her breath again. "How many babies have you murdered Miz Ashton?" He asks again.

"Four." She says no more but she has impressed Mac. She has killed four children all to birth devil spawn instead. Because that is what they are, Walter is evil to his core and he has birthed evil. Mac wonders if she knows how twisted Devon is already. He thinks of last year when he'd watched him torturing a cat in the canyon. He'd stood and watched as Devon had burnt it and then broken its legs and then eventually strangled it. Then he'd opened it up and spread its guts everywhere. Mac already knew he didn't hold a candle to Devon when it came to evil. Mac had a limit, he didn't fuck with animals. Walter was blind to Devon. He wondered if she was, or if the girl was. His sister. Fuck.

"Fucking cunt, don't know what you've fucking done letting them live and killing innocents." He cannot help himself. Dropping the knife Mac backhands her in fury, fury that Reggie is his half-sister. Fury that Reggie carries the same fucked up genes he does. He scrubs both hands over his face as she moves under him weakly. He looks at her and she stops moving, looking back at him waiting for him to cause her pain again. Taking another cigarette out Mac lights it ignoring her flinches when he withdraws it from his mouth as he looks over what he's done to her so far. Pursing his lips he wonders how much evil Devon has inherited from the woman underneath him.

A fair amount he thinks. "You fuck around with your boy?" He asks her calmly as he continues to sit on her and smoke. He catches her small pause in breath and it answers everything. "Your girl?" Her frown this time is distasteful and he snorts at her hypocrisy. "You know I'm gonna fuck you over good don't you?" He watches her breath catch again. That's good. "I'm gonna tear you to shreds so the old man won't ever want to put his cock in you again." He leans down and licks a stripe up her neck and over her cheek following her when she moves away. Then he presses the cigarette butt into her breast again. Three burns now he's given her. One for him, one for Reggie and one for shit for brains. He kneels up and lets his coveralls fall down past his cock and balls as he moves his knees, putting them between her thighs so she is open to him. He hovers his right hand holding the cigarette over her pussy and she bucks away from him at this threat.

Mac chuckles at her. She hasn't got anywhere to go. He puts the cigarette in his mouth inhaling as he takes a condom out and rolls it on. His cock jumps in his hand and he knows he's not going to last long in her. He glances at the bedside table as he tugs himself and his cock surges as he glances at the girl's photo. Looking back at her mother he suddenly doesn't want her. He won't be sloppy seconds to his father. But she can't know that. Mac stops and watches her. She watches him back first fearfully and then in puzzlement as he doesn't move.

"You want me to stop?" He asks eventually taking off the condom but continuing to stoke himself.

She nods, "If you stop I won't tell your father."

Mac snorts at that, "You ain't gonna tell him anyway, he's not stupid, fucker will work you out, stupid cunt." He laughs outright at the thought and watches the consternation cross her face at his lack of fear. He knows Walter so much better than her, if Walter finds out about what they've done he'll kill Mac which would almost be a relief and he'll either kill or simply fuck the woman beneath him over so much she'll wish she was dead by the time he finished.

He decides to make a deal with the devil's wife. Jerking his chin at the picture on the bedside table he says simply "I get her." She frowns at him not knowing what he's talking about so he leans over her and grabs the photo. "Her, I get her when she's legal and you don't do a fucking thing about it." He puts the picture in her face and grins at the horror that crosses it. Picking up the knife he draws it over her left breast, scraping it through the three cigarette burns he's given her, playing connect the dots. He knows she'll protest but she'll ultimately give in, there is a reason Walter has kept her around all these years. It's not love, its evil calling evil. Whether Reggie has it doesn't matter. Mac has it in him from Walter, Devon has a double dose and Reggie? Well he'll find out soon enough.

Minutes pass while she looks at the photo. Then she raises her eyes to Mac. And she nods.

Mac gets off her pulling his coveralls up as he does so, snapping them into place. He gathers up the condoms and puts them in one pocket before he stubs out the cigarette butt on the glass of the photo frame. Taking up his switch blade he rolls her over unceremoniously and saws through the rope on her wrists. Then he turns her on her back again. Before she can move he kneels on her stomach this time and puts the blade on her jugular again, digging it in.

"You back out and I'll fuck your whole family before I finish you. I'll make you watch while I gut them like fish and bathe in their blood. Then I'll cut you open and strangle you with your own innards. And then before you die I'll take your daughter; the last thing you see will be me and her, you got that?" He waits, silent and predatory for her to answer. He sees her swallow convulsively twice before she nods.

Mac wipes the switch blade on her bed spread before he thumbs it back into place and pockets it as well. He stands looking at the woman in front of him. She is a perfect match for his father. Evil. He wonders if Walter knows how truly evil but decides he doesn't care. He has what he wants. He takes up the rope and looks around making sure he hasn't left anything behind before he walks to the door.

"Why? Why my daughter?" He stops looking back at her as she tries to move her shoulders to rub her wrists. Blood drips from her and the smell of burned flesh lingers as well.

Why indeed? Mac doesn't have an answer that would satisfy her so he gives her one she'll accept and hate.

"She ain't you." He walks out of the house not looking back.

The End.

A/N – I am continuing on with this character in another Mac story told mostly through Reggie's eyes with some Mac POV as well. There is no Reggie anywhere. I hope to start posting that within the next month. I must say a very special thanks to fellow FF/AOE writer Peachylana who has assisted me with working through Mac's incredibly screwed up mind. And for her encouragement that I can successfully write him along with Reggie in my next story and my final story when they're both adults. And of course a thank you to he who is Mac, Norman Reedus.


End file.
